The growth of three human melanoma cell lines, BRL 4143, BRL 6005 and BRL 6278 was enhanced by the addition of insulin, transferrin, NIH.FSH, NIH.LH, and progesterone to a nutritional medium containing only 1 percent fetal bovine serum. The results indicate that melanomas require hormones for growth.